This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE network provides an ongoing basis for the continuing development of students in the biomedical and behavioral sciences at College of the Atlantic (COA). The majority of our training occurs in four specific INBRE-supported activities, our academic-year and summer student fellowships, our molecular methods short course, and our participation in the annual MBMSS meeting. This year six students have held academic-year fellowships, with one student finishing their senior project working on an INBRE-related project, and two more scheduled to finish in June 2010. All six had previously taken the INBRE short course. The annual Maine Biological and Medical Sciences Symposium provides an outlet for students to present their research. This year student presentations included a poster from the short-course participants and multiple posters from other COA students. This last summer, one student worked at MDIBL and one at the Jackson laboratory in our student fellowship program. Both have continued their work through academic-year fellowships is the basis of their senior projects. Last year undergraduates received a short course in methods in molecular genetics at Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory. Three of the seven students from the 2009 class have continued to do research at either MDIBL or the Jackson Laboratory. At the end of this grant year, a short course will be taught jointly by Dr. Petersen from COA and Dr. Wray of MDIBL. Drs. Wray and Petersen are currently collaborating on research that is a direct outcome of their work together through the short course.